


Him

by Lucia123456780



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faerie Louis, Fairy, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Singer Harry Styles, faerie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucia123456780/pseuds/Lucia123456780
Summary: Larry Stylinson AUHarry has never seen a faerie.But one night, he does.And that changes his life forever.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The moon was bright and the stars were shining. Harry huddles further into his woolly jumper as he treads up the side of the path. His jumper was itching and scratching at his bare skin, but it was keeping the harsh winds out. 

Harry lost his footing, almost sending him tumbling down to the carpet of autumn leaves below.

He knocked his right foot into the hill, dragging it up and down and side to side, eventually creating a hole to push up on. His blistered fingers wrap around the damp branches sticking out of the mud and he hoists himself further up.

The wind picks up, taking Harry's scarf with it. His knees scrape over the side, leaving mud on his trousers and bruises underneath.

At the top, there were trees. Their branches loomed over Harry like giants. He grabbed them and pulled himself onto the flat surface above.

The wind runs through his curly brown hair like fishes, swimming through the sea. He slowly walks up to the tree he used to sit under when he was little. He would tell stories to the fey hiding behind it. Harry has never seen a faerie, but he always knew they were there; laughing and whispering; taking his toys and leaving flowers and acorns in their place; running off with his hat and gloves in the winter.

When he reachedthe age of ten, they stopped coming to see him. It's been ten years and Harry hasn't heard a giggle of a single faerie. The trinkets he left outside his door until he was thirteen were never taken. His prayers never answered.

He regretted all the times he never turned around, even if it lead to eternal imprisonment. It would've been worth it.

Harry relaxes against the base of the tree and takes his guitar off his back. It was decorated with paintings of all the flowers the faeries gifted him. It was all he had left of them now.

Harry glides his fingers along the strings, sending shivers down his spine and making him realise just how quiet it was. 

It starts to rain and Harry sings to the moon and the stars.

"Put a price on emotion  
I'm looking for something to buy

You've got my devotion  
But man, I can hate you sometimes

I don't want to fight you  
And I don't wanna sleep in the dirt

We'll get the drinks in  
So I'll get to thinking of her

We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line

We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line

Test of my patience  
There's things that we'll never know

You sunshine, you temptress  
My hand's at risk, I fold

Crisp trepidation  
I'll try to shake this soon

Spreading you open  
Is the only way of knowing you

We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be alright  
We'll be alright  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be a fine line  
We'll be alright   
We'll be alright  
We'll be alright"

Harry stops singing and everything is quiet. He closes his eyes and lets the rain pour down on him, through the barrier of leaves.

He stands up, and has an unforeseen yearning to dance. He twirls around in the rain, the moon lighting a spotlight on him.

As he danced he recalled the times the faeries visited him. Their giggling echoed through his ears like lost songs.

Harry felt warm tingles going across his skin and he could feel the wind change direction. His eyes shot around, and he started to panic. The woods started to call his name. But he didn't dare to answer. 

He could sense something was behind the tree. Watching him. Getting ready to strike.

He wouldn't let that happen.

Harry pulled a small dagger out of his boots and crept up to the tree. Whatever it was, he would be ready.

He jumps behind the tree, but nothing was there. He hears giggling circling around him. It sounds just like a faerie. But it couldn't be. Not at this time of night.

He presses his back firmly against the tree, so nothing could creep up at him. He can still hear the woods calling him, so he squeezes his eyes shut, as tightly as possible.

The calling soon stops, so Harry opened his eyes and drops his knife at the sight in front of him. "Boo," it whispered. It was a boy. He had skin that glowed golden in the moonlight.

Harry looks up to his face. His eyes were blue pools, drawing him in. And his ears. They were pointed. 

The boy standing in front of him was a faerie.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought I'd return this to you," the faerie grinned and dangled Harry's scarf in front of him.

Harry was too shocked to talk, even move. He was petrified, yet so eager to find out who this beautiful boy standing in front of him was.

"T-thanks," Harry croaked.

"Sorry for taking it from you, it was just so easy! I bet you thought it was the wind, didn't you?"

Harry hesitantly nodded.

"Well you're not very talkative, are you? You were just singing a moment ago. What happened?" The faerie asked, crouching down to Harry.

"H-how? I thought you were all gone. You all disappeared!" Harry suddenly yelled.

The faerie looked taken aback, startled at Harry's sudden outburst. "Well, to tell you the truth, I shouldn't be here." The faerie got up and started to walk off.

Harry looked astonishingly after the faerie before he got up and ran after him. "Wait! I don't even know your name!"

The boy with the beautiful blue eyes turned around and smiled, "It's Louis," and then disappeared as Harry blinked.

Harry started into the space where Louis was and the dropped to his knees. "They're still here," he whispered.

~~

"Harry! Wake up. You have an interview with Kendall soon," his friend shouted, waking him up.

"What time is it?" Harry groaned and looked at his phone. "Liam! It's 8 in the morning. Why'd you wake me up so early?" Harry shouted.

"Woah, what's all this shouting?" Harry's friend, Zayn, walked in to Harry's room after hearing the commotion. 

"Liam's just woke me up," Harry pouted.

"Well I'm sorry Mr 'I can't pick out what to wear you should've woken me up earlier'," Liam replied. Harry huffed, knowing that that was what he has said, countless of times.

"I'm so tired, though. Can't one of you call James up and say I'm sick?" Harry asked.

"No, because you knew that this would happen when you decided to go on a midnight stroll. Suck it up and get ready," Liam said and left the room.

Zayn chuckled, "Alright, Haz. Get ready now and I'll drop you off on my way to mine."

"Thanks, Zayn."

"Harry! Don't you dare wear that floral suit!" He heard Liam shout as he was about to pick it up.

Harry shook his head, smiling.

When he was changed, he walked out into his living room and saw Liam and Zayn waiting for him with their coats on.

"Looking good. Trying to impress Kendall?" Liam joked.

Harry rolled his eyes. Kendall's a really nice girl but she's super clingy. He could never imagine dating her for real.

"Come on, get in the car. I'm freezing," Zayn complained.

~~

"Mr Harry Styles?" Someone asked.

"Yes?" Harry replied, looking up from his phone.

"You can come in now. Miss Jenner is already here." Harry took a deep breath, opened the door and regretted it immediately. Kendall jumped up from the sofa and ran to hug him.

"Harry! How are you?" She asked.

"Doing fine." He reluctantly hugged back.

"Harold! Finally, you're here," James Corden, the Late Late Show's host exclaimed.

"Hi James. How's everything?"

"Great, great," James said looking at Kendall which made Harry laugh. He could guess that she'd been asking when he would get here every two seconds.

"Okay, so we will be starting off with questions about your new album, Harry, and then I'll ask Kendall about her family. Then we'll get into stuff about your 'relationship'."

"Aww, James, why did you say it like that?" Kendall looked sad.

"Kendall, you know our relationship isn't real. We're just friends." Harry said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry, Harry," Kendall replied, trying to act all cute, which wasn't working.

"Okay. And then I'll throw in some random questions. Sound good?"

They both nodded and went to sit down for the show.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright then. Harold," James paused and locked eyes with Harry for a few seconds. "Oh! Sorry, I got a bit dreamy then," James said making Harry chuckle.

"What would you say was your favourite thing to do as a child?" Harry stopped for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"I distinctly remember going out every day to see 'faeries'," he said.

"Faeries?" Everyone laughed.

Harry smiled, "Yes, faeries, James. I don't know why. My sister must've tricked me saying that they were real when it was really her who was stealing all my sweets," Harry laughed. He knew this wasn't true, but he had to lie. No one would believe him that they were real, and if they did, he would never see them again. He would never see Louis again. Just the thought of his sparkling eyes brightened Harry's smile.

~~

The interview was over, and Harry was walking Kendall to her car. They were in there for 5 hours. After another interview, Harry performed some songs. 

They were walking through a small park as a shortcut. Harry didn't know why Kendall's driver would park so far away, probably so she could spend more time with him.

He would be fine with spending time with her, but she wants to be more than friends, and that makes things really awkward.

"Harry? You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something."

"Harry, I'm just going to say it. I know you don't like me, but can you at least pretend you do? It's really hurting me because I'm trying so hard to get you to like me and you're not trying at all."

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I do like you, really, but just as a friend. And I have a feeling that you want us to be more. I don't want us to be," Harry said honestly. It felt good to finally tell her.

She looked as if she was about to cry, but she smiled; "Okay. I understand. I hope we can hang out some time soon." 

Kendall ran off through the trees and it looked like she was crying. Harry felt really terrible, but he told her the truth and he would feel even worse if he kept it from her.

He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk to back towards where Zayn dropped him off.

Harry trudged through the park, looking down at the leaves on the ground with regret.

He walked past some trees and as he did, he heard some giggling. His head shot up and he looked around. He could see no one about, but he definitely heard a laugh. And it was really familiar.

He turned back around and nearly jumped in the air. Louis was standing right in front of him with their faces so close, their noses were touching. 

Louis was standing on his toes to reach Harry's height, and he started to wobble. He put his hands on Harry's shoulders and now they were even closer.

Louis moved his hands to Harry's cheeks and started to lean in more. 

It was then when Harry broke out of his trance and pulled away. "Umm... Hi," he said, blushing. He tried to hide his face with his hood.

"H-hi," Louis replied, blushing an equal amount.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed to show yourself, especially in the daytime. Louis, what where you thinking?"

All Louis could think about right now was how good his name sounded on Harry's tongue.

"Louis?"

"Huh? Oh, I- I wanted to see you, Hazza," Louis mumbled.

If it was even possible, Harry blushed more than before. Louis called him Hazza and he loved it. "Y-you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah...what were you doing anyway out so early? I thought you would still be tired."

"I had an interview," Harry answered. "I'm a singer, I didn't think I told you that."

"Really? So that song you sang last night, you wrote it?"

"Yeah..."

"It was so good, Hazza! Do you think you would mind singing for me again sometime?" Louis looked into Harry's emerald eyes, pleading.

"I can play some for you now," Harry gave in.

"Really? That would be amazing! I have lots of records, I think they're called, in my home. I think you'll love them! Well, I love them, so..."

"Lou, I'm sure I'll love them. And I can't wait to go to your home," Harry smiled, reassuring him. Louis grinned from ear to ear. He looked as if he was going to burst from excitement.

"Okay! When can we go?"

"We can go now. Lead the way, Lou."

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and giggled as they ran past the trees.


End file.
